cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor
Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor è un film horror del 2012 diretto da Jim Markovic e John Klyza. Trama Allison, sopravvissuta ai massacri avvenuti nel film Sleepaway Camp, è tormentata da incubi che la costringono a rivisitare il luogo del campeggio. Impossibilitata a ricordare gli eventi a causa di un blocco mentale, la ragazza cerca l'aiuto di un psichiatra nella speranza di curare la sua insonnia. Dopo numerose visite e sedute d'ipnosi, il psichiatra la informa che lei è sopravvissuta ad un massacro avvenuto in un campo estivo oltre un decennio prima. La sua incredulità costringe il medico ad invitarla a fare ritorno sul luogo nel pomeriggio, nella speranza che lei inizi a ricordare. Doubtful, Allison sets out for the camp she attended but never remembered. When she reaches her destination, she finds the camp to be closed and abandoned, the land now Federal Property. She remininces about the events that occurred in the original trilogy. Allison narrates over many of these scenes. Archive footage from the first three film are organised into themes, such as Angela being afraid of water. Allison looks for the ranger, Jack (John Lodicos), that her psychologist, Dr. Lewis, advised her to meet up with. The ranger tries to start kissing her, but Allison decides things are going too far and runs away. The ranger chases her through the woods. Allison stops because she can run no longer. Then she is found by a hunter, Eugene (Victor Campos). Later on, she approaches the ranger with a gun and threatens to kill him if he doesn't stay away from her. She then approaches the hunter and shoots him. In the next scene, Allsion is standing in the sun with a knife, which the sun is reflecting light off of. The ranger approaches her, but she whirls around and the film freezes as she holds the knife near him. It then cuts to a cabin, where you see the ranger's dead body. The credits then roll over the image of his dead body.http://www.sleepawaycampfilms.com/sc4survivor.pdf Produzione Le riprese del film iniziarono nell'ottobre 1992 ma mentre erano in corso, la casa di produzione, la Double Helix Films, andò in bancarotta, quindi il progetto fu abbandonato e il film non fu mai completato. Circa 34 minuti di film erano stati realizzati prima che la produzione fosse interrotta. Inoltre era già stata realizzata la locandina del film ed un trailer cinematografico. Nel 2002 le poche scene filmate furono incluse in un quarto disco bonus del cofanetto DVD "Sleepaway Camp Survival Kit". Nel 2012 John Klyza, webmaster del sito sleepawaycampfilms.com, ha portato a termine il film usando sia i 34 minuti di scene girate sia alcune scene provenienti dai tre precedenti film della serie. Secondo la sua pagina Facebook il film è stato editato indipendentemente il 24 marzo 2012, circa 20 anni dopo l'inizio della sua produzione. È l'unico film della serie nel quale non compare Angela come killer (a parte nei filmati di repertorio). Alcuni fans, a causa della produzione fallimentare del film, non lo considerano come il quarto film della serie. References Locandina File:Sleepaway Camp IV - The Survivor poster.png|La locandina originale del film (1992 / 2002) File:Sleepaway Camp IV - The Survivor poster 2012.png|La locandina originale del film (2012) Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film thriller Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film slasher Categoria:Film inediti in Italia